I'm With You-Avril Lavigne KH
by KHloveorgxiii
Summary: Sorry, I had to make this :)


~I'm With You-Avril Lavigine~

Disclaimer-nothing belongs to me except OC and story. Credit to Square Enix and Avril Lavigine.

_I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here by now_

She stood in the rain as always, waiting at night, the time he dissapeared, she was waiting for him, but he wasn't here yet.

_There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground, I'm listening but there's no sound._

She was losing faith in him, wondering if he was ever coming, listening for his safe return on the boat he set sail on.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't sombody come take me home?_

She was so upset when she had found out he never came back from his journey, she ran away to the place he left. She was now starting to regret her decision to ever leave her home. Was it really worth it?

_It's a damp cold night, trying to figure out this life_

She was wondering, whey did he leave? Why did he leave her and his family? This was all so confusing. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared in front of her and held out his hand.

_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you. I'm with you mmmmmmm_

She took his hand as he pulled her through a dark portal. All she could see was darkness, then the man spoke beside of her,"why were you standing in the rain all alone?"

_I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face is anybody here I know_

She answered him,"I was waiting for someone I care about." he nodded and remained silent. "Where are we?" she asked. "Darkness.'' was all he said. Then they were attacked by some kind of dark creature. He tried to protect her but, although he defeated the creature, he collapsed to the ground.

_Cause nothing's going right, and everything's a mess_

She ran over to him, scared he could be gone for good. She just met him, but she loved him. As quick as she got to him she checked for a pulse, he was hardly breathing. His hood was hiding his face, so she carefully lifted it and threw it behind his head. He had beautiful features and gorgeous red hair.

_And no one likes to be alone._

She looked at him and said,"What's your name?" "Axel," he replied. "I'm gonna help you."she said, certain. "Why?" he asked. "Trust me," she said,"no one likes to be alone." He smiled at her.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?_

"I'll tell you what," he said,"I was sent to find you and bring you with me," he paused as she gasped in shock,"but I'll take you back to your real home if I can come too." she thought about how much she missed her family,"Okay, deal!"she said.

_It's a damp, cold night, trying to figure out this life_

Why was this happening to her? Alothough she was glad she could finnaly go home, she still wanted to see him one last time. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing," she said. "You sure?" "Positive."

_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

"Here." she said, holding out her hand. He took it as she helped him up. "Let's go." she said. "Wait, I wanna know what's wrong right now." he said. She sighed and said, "You know how you said I was waiting for someone I care about?" He nodded and she continued. "His name was Lea and he disappeared about two months ago." "Wait, I remember you now, Brittany!" he said. "How do you know my name?" she asked. "I'm Lea's nobody." "What does that mean?"

_I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you I'm with you yeah ohhhh_

When he explained the concept of nobodies and sombodies that most already know, they left before she could ask any questions. As the were in the dark, she suddenly passed out. She then woke, still in the dark.

_Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind. yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah_

Axel was right beside of her when she woke up, sitting there looking at her. She opened her mouth to ask a question, she was so confused, but he stopped her with a kiss. He pulled away and looked into her eyes,"I'm with you." he said. She smiled, "Are we still in darkness?" she asked. "Yes, but not for long." he answered.

_It's a damp, cold night trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you._

They left to her real home and she had a reunion with her parents. Axel got to stay with them and every night, they go to that same bridge...

~~The End~~


End file.
